Dream to Dream: What if…
by Innocent Blu
Summary: Ash loses his mind due to a freak construction accident, but finds enlightment and direction for his future. An Ash and Misty Romance. I hope to get 30 reviews! NEXT PART IS UP!
1. What If...

1 Dream to Dream: What if…  
  
Looking at the girl I've loved almost all my life; I wonder…what would my life be without the little redhead I've knew and loved. What would've happened if I never met brock? Or pikachu?  
  
What if…what if…  
  
"Ash? Are you okay?" asked the taller boy  
  
"Um…yeah, I was…I was just thinking"  
  
"You? Thinking?" The redhead joked.  
  
I sighed and keep on walking. We're heading to the next city and the next pokemon center.  
  
We're tried and want some rest…. everyone but me. What if Gary and me were friends? What if I won instead of Richie? What if…what if…  
  
"Almost there guys" The taller boy said dreamily thinking of joy or jenny I suppose.  
  
Will I am the same person I am now? Would I ever change…and how? What would my future be? What will happen to my friends? Would I win the league? Will I lose? And to who?  
  
Will I? Would they?  
  
"We're here"  
  
"Huh?" I asked not sure what was going on.  
  
"The pokemon center…are you sure you're okay?" the taller boy asked.  
  
I nodded my head fast.  
  
We go in the center and all get a room to sleep there. My crush has already fallen asleep it's been a while since she had a lot of rest, so I won't wake her and my other friend is busy talking to joy in the front desk. I have my arms under my head, I can't sleep  
  
I'm here looking at the ceiling wondering "what if…" I can't stop thinking about it. I sigh and look over to my left; just to see pikachu asleep too. I slowly get up and put my lucky hat on.  
  
And walk out of the room.  
  
"SO…. how are you joy? Can I help you with anything? Anything at all?"  
  
"Um…sure" she said with a sweatdrop  
  
"OKAY I'm ready! Anything you need from me Joy, I'll do it"  
  
  
  
I pass my friend. He doesn't see me; too busy flirting with Joy to notice anything.  
  
I open the door and walk around the town. I start to think again and it's killing me.  
  
I can't stop my thoughts at all, it must be that I'm afraid of what's will happen or what's going to happen…  
  
Some workers are rebuilding a store that was crashed by the evil gang known as "Team Rocket"  
  
"Hey nick, we need that bored, for the roof"  
  
"Keep your pants on" the worker said.  
  
Ash was thinking way too much to notice that he was heading.  
  
The work grabbed the bored and walked away with it to the other side where Ash was.  
  
Ash walked, passing the worker carrying the bored.  
  
"Never mind Nick"  
  
The worker turned around quickly hitting Ash with the bored.  
  
Ash got hit but didn't move.  
  
"Oh god…Are you okay kid?"  
  
Ash just stood there and rolled his eyes and fall.  
  
"Oh crap…WE NEED HELP," The worker yelled.  
  
  
  
The New journey begins  
  
  
  
Sorry this is short…NEVER FEAR…BLU IS HERE!  
  
OMG….I can't believe Ash got hit with a bored! LOL!  
  
Never fear…Blu is here! And I'm back after… 2 months without doing a fanfic!  
  
I'm back! YAH! :: Does a booty dance::  
  
Okay don't worry guys…this isn't the WHOLE story, I mean there's a lot more  
  
Then this. This is just the beginning of the story! I had a little wondering myself…I was thinking  
  
"What if…" AND IT HIT ME! ^0~ j/k. sorry I had to say that…it was funny.  
  
But no kid, For real, I was thinking about that. So I decided to write something like that.  
  
I had some help from my best friends "Ash tomboy" Also known as "Ash" and "The Jolt Master" BUT THAT'S NOT ALL…the help of my sister "Sopy poke-girl" and my BF "Legacy" 


	2. What is...

A dream to dream: What if?  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
"Son?" A familiar concerned voice asked.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Boy, it's 6:00 Am, you need to get out of bed"  
  
"Yes I know father." I aroused out of my bed feeling the hot sun against my half naked body.  
  
"I am going to work now, you know me, always busy with fans and battles…  
  
But before I do just remember that if you need any money just tell me and I will send you some" A tall dark hair man said. He looks in his late 30's. He has a little dark skin on him and lightens bolt cheeks.  
  
"Good bye my father" The young boy said to his father.  
  
"I hope you have a great time with your friend"  
  
"Me too"  
  
with that the father left the son's room.  
  
"I better get ready  
  
~*In the Shower*~  
  
(A/N: NOT LIKE THAT YOU SICKOS!)  
  
"Something seems… weird. Like this isn't my life."  
  
The boy thought looking out the little small window by the shower.  
  
"It's like this all doesn't quite fit in. My life feels like it's out of place…Nah," the boy said shaking his head. "That's nonsense"  
  
After the shower the black haired boy got dressed and packed his folded clothes and put in his stuff nice and tidy in his backpack.  
  
He put on some nice blue jeans and a red shirt with no cap. (YAH) and greased up hair combed to the right side of his head.  
  
  
  
He looked at his clock and saw that it was 7:45 Am  
  
"Excellent, now I have enough time to get to Prof. Oak's house in perfect timing without any dilemma"  
  
The boy grabbed his bicycle and headed to the great Prof. Oak's house.  
  
The boy rung the doorbell, Prof. Oak answered it.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't the great Ash Ketchum"  
  
"Hello Prof. Oak, why do you think I'm so great?" He asked walking slowly down the hallways with Prof. Oak.  
  
Ash began to continue "Just because my father is the greatest Pokemon master, doesn't quite make me so "great"  
  
"True that it my boy" The Prof. Said then lead Ash to the grand room. (which was the front room)  
  
"Well you know my son Gary will me here shortly. You can await for him here Ash"  
  
"That's fine by me" Ash said then sat down waiting for his best friend.  
  
~* 3 Hours later*~  
  
Ash was asleep on the couch. Ash woke up and looked at the clock.  
  
"OH NO! It's 11:23!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ash walked outside to find Gary.  
  
Meanwhile in the lab  
  
"GRANDPA!" A voice yelled in the room.  
  
Gary oak was running to the lab in his PJs and with a messed up hair do.  
  
"Gary?"  
  
"Pokemon…. is…there…. any…left?"  
  
"You should've woke up earlier Gary"  
  
"But you have to have ONE Pokemon for me"  
  
"Well…"  
  
~*Outside*~  
  
"Hm…I wonder where he is" Ash asked himself.  
  
Ash saw a lot of people who were kissing their family members goodbye.  
  
Ash decided to walk back when he finally saw Gary.  
  
"Hey loser, where have you been?" Ash asked Gary while looking at him confused; seeming that Gary was still in his PJs.  
  
'This seems so familiar' Ash thought to himself.  
  
"Ash?!" Gary said looking at Ash.  
  
"Whoa, I thought you'd be here early. I guess I should've known you'd be here late like always".  
  
Gary smiled sheepishly.  
  
"So I guess we should head back to your house…I don't think you want to start training in your PJs.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right" Gary said then started to head home along with Ash.  
  
"So what Pokemon did you get?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you until the time is right"  
  
"Fine by me, hey did you get the map like I told you to get"  
  
Gary got a sweat drop on his face.  
  
"Gary?…you did get it, didn't you?"  
  
"well um…"  
  
"OH GREAT, NOW WE'RE GOING TO BE LOST!'  
  
"Not true Ash"  
  
"Why are you so dense sometimes Gary Oak?"  
  
A piercing pain began to take it's affect on Ash.  
  
"AHHH" Ash cried in pain.  
  
"What's wrong Ash?" Gary said worried for his friend.  
  
"AHHH, I…I don't know…" Ash's head hurtled a lot like he was shot in the head.  
  
The pain wouldn't leave him. Before he knew it he was kneeing on the floor with both hands holding his head and sweating from the pain.  
  
~In Ash's head he saw this scene~  
  
"Hey Loser" Gary Oak said  
  
"Gary!?" Ash said  
  
"So Loser, have you caught any Pokemon yet? I bet you only caught one loser Pokemon"  
  
"I have caught a lot of really great Pokemon Gary Oak"  
  
~A next scene comes into play~  
  
"ASH KETCHUM, YOU GOT US LOST AGAIN?"  
  
"I did not Misty"  
  
"Yeah right…Sometimes you are so dense"  
  
Dense  
  
Dense  
  
Dense  
  
Dense  
  
Dense  
  
Dense  
  
That word echoed in Ash's head…then out of nowhere the pain all stopped.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"I'm fine Gary…"  
  
"That was weird Ash, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah…. let's go Gary"  
  
"Okay Ash"  
  
Gary helped Ash walk until he felt that Ash could do it on his own.  
  
  
  
A/N: weird huh? I have so many people who are confused about this fanfic so I'll try to explain  
  
Ash hit his head  
  
Ash is in some kinda place where everything is mixed.  
  
Gary is more like Ash and like wise for Ash  
  
Ash's father is the greatest Pokemon master  
  
Brock and Misty will be on the next chapter  
  
This is a Romance fanfic.  
  
Maybe will turn into a rated "R" fic (maybe not)  
  
(very imported) THIS IS NOT A YAOI!  
  
Gary and Ash are best friends…(nothing else) sicko! Lol  
  
Last but not least, I'm making a play/fanfic. I really think it'll turn out better then all my fanfics but I guess you'll just have to wait and see. I will have no cliffhangers on my next new fanfic/play (I'm thinking about giving you guys a break from cliffhangers)  
  
Please review this fanfic, because for some reason if I don't get as much reviews I felt like I should just stop writing fanfics Period, so please review me!  
  
  
  
PIKA (o^_~o) BLU  
  
The Drunken Pikachu (LOL) 


End file.
